High school never ends (or just restart)
by runnerhigh
Summary: L'Université, dit-on, est un lieu de rencontre. Le moment où on se fait ses meilleurs amis. Sauf que Oikawa a déjà un meilleur ami, et il vit mal d'être (plus ou moins) séparé de lui. Surtout lorsque son seul réconfort vole en éclat au moment où il découvre que pour les années à venir, son ace sera Ushijima. Fic Multi-Shipping. Et pleins de conneries. Et de fluff. Enjoy !


**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici ma première fiction sur Haikyuu. Faut savoir que j'ai jamais fini une fiction de ma vie, mais qui sait ?**

 **Je tiens déjà à dire que l'idée est assez "commune" (y a des fic déjà sur ce sujet, mais pas avec le même ship uu). Faut savoir que l'idée mais venu en lisant des memes, donc voilà.**

 **Enfin bref. J'ai des idées complètement stupides pour écrire, parce que si mes bébés de deuxièmes années deviennent capitaines, déjà, ça va être drôle. Et nos très chers Troisièmes années à l'Université ... Bwa, on va s'amuser xD**

 **Je compte sur vous pour les reviews**

 **Disclaimer** **: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Tout c'était terminé sans vraiment que quelqu'un s'y attende. A la grande surprise de tous les spectateurs -et même sûrement les joueurs-, Karasuno avait remporté les éliminatoires de Miyagi et avait tracé sa route aux Nationales. Cependant, pour les autres équipes de la préfecture, le rêve s'était arrêté brusquement. Et malgré la douleur, la vie avait continué. Les examens avaient eu lieu, l'année s'était terminée et partout, les troisièmes années avaient quitté les bancs emplis de souvenirs de leurs lycées.

L'Université était un endroit à la fois envié et redouté. Et cette contradiction n'échappait pas à Oikawa Tooru. Ses années dans le secondaire avaient été marquées par un bon millier d'émotions, et se retrouver à Tokyo pour rentrer dans ce que ses parents appelaient « la vraie vie » ou encore « la cour des grands » ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Cependant, il avait deux repères indélébiles, qui, il le savait au plus profond de son coeur, ne comptait pas bouger de sitôt: le volley et Iwa-chan. Pour le premier, il s'était naturellement inscrit dans une Université dont l'équipe de volley s'était faite remarquée au championnat universitaire plus d'une fois. De ce fait, il comptait bien mettre ses compétences de passeur au service de ses nouveaux camarades. Quant au deuxième, il avait déménagé avec lui dans la Capitale. A la base, le châtain avait souhaité s'installer avec son meilleur ami, mais les prix des appartements étaient chers. Bien trop chers. De ce fait, ils avaient opté pour une résidence universitaire à mi-chemin entre leurs établissements respectifs. Parce que oui. OUI. Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, Tooru n'était plus dans la même école que Iwaizumi. Et cela le déstabilisait plus qu'il voulait bien le montrer.

Enfin bon, ils auraient bien plaqué ses projets de vie pour suivre son ami d'enfance, mais ses parents l'avaient brusquement ramené à la réalité. Ainsi, Tooru était entré dans une école de Journalisme de Tokyo.

Et sa rentrée fut longue, terriblement longue. Il se rappelait avec nostalgie les premiers jours aux lycées, où tantôt il se sentait grand d'être enfin dans le secondaire -il avait 15 ans- tantôt il recevait avec un semblant de sérieux les kohai au club de volley. Cependant, l'ancien capitaine de Aoba Johsai tenta de garder la tête froide: dans quelques minutes, il pourrait enfin marcher dans son nouveau gymnase, et enfin toucher de nouveau un ballon de volley. Sûrement pour cette raison, le garçon ne tenait pas en place. Ses grandes prunelles chocolat observaient attentivement chacun des mouvements des aiguilles de l'horloge, comptant presque instinctivement le temps qui le séparait de la délivrance. Puis finalement, une sonnerie stridente retentit, libérant ainsi l'amphithéâtre déjà fatigué des cours. Oikawa, fidèle à lui-même, remballa poliment quelques jeunes filles déjà intéressée par sa compagnie. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver le gymnase imposant du complexe scolaire, et un sourire enfantin se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il se présenta devant la porte. Ainsi, d'un coup rapide, il poussa l'entrée.

\- Iwa-chan, j'y suis !, se chuchota-t-il en posant le pied sur le parquet

Oui, il y était. Mais où ?

Sûrement en enfer me direz-vous.

Parce que son regard se décomposa lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'unique personne dans le gymnase.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.


End file.
